


Fingers

by butchdanvrs



Series: Lorna Dane Is a Giver and a Tease [1]
Category: Marvel, The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Lorna Dane, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Reader, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Lorna Dane - Freeform, Mutant Reader, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Relationship not specified, Squirting, Tears, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, finger riding, fingers - Freeform, i just really have a thing for emma dumont's lorna dane, just finger porn honestly, with some, with you guessed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchdanvrs/pseuds/butchdanvrs
Summary: A compendium in how Lorna uses her fingers to bring you pleasure and being an absolute fucking tease of a woman.





	Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at titles sometimes, ugh.  
> i'm totally serious when i say that this thing took me two months to finish. i'm so glad i'm done. WHEW.  
> anyways, hope you enjoy!  
> p.s. this may or may not become a short series with a second part that focuses on another part of Lorna Dane, *a-wink*  
> p.p.s. also it's literally 5 am in the fucking morning so i'm about to knock the fuck out after i post this

It was no secret to Lorna that you loved her fingers.

She was always good at reading you in the way you watched her use her powers-energy lacing around her fingers as she curls and bends and stretches them. She’d never trade her mutant ability for anything in the world, but sometimes, she wishes she could get inside your head, find out what all of your deepest, most depraved thoughts about her- _and her fingers_ -entail.

To this day you swear you don’t know how it all _really_ started.

All you know is that one night you found yourself pressed into a corner that you’d been crowded and backed up into as Lorna fucked you with two and then _three_ of her fingers. Her lips silencing the involuntary whines that she mercilessly pulled from you, noises you didn’t even know you were _capable_ of making escaping your lips and entering hers as you _trembled_ and _shuddered_ and _moaned_ while gushing around her fingers.

Talented couldn’t even begin to describe how she played your body.

Ever since then, whenever she so much as flexes them-innocently or not-desire immediately pools deep in the pit of your belly, your mind flashing back to that day. Most nights you find yourself fucking your own hand, desperately trying to imitate her ministrations and failing miserably, taking the longest ever to coax an orgasm from yourself. Those nights you spent, images of her fingers curling and the fluidity of her movements flash in your mind as whimpers of her name spill into your pillow.

 

          

Getting your ass kicked sucked, but getting your ass kicked in front of Lorna sucked even more.

Your face burned from exertion as you tried not to let so much of your annoyance show-this was the third time you’d been beaten by a long shot while training. You could levitate and move shit with your mind, _why did you have to learn how to throw knives?_

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

You’d been the last one to stay behind, determination building in you to master this “skill”, when Lorna returned to the room. Puffs of air rushed from you as you smooth a few stray hairs back from your face. “I just don’t get it. Why do I have to learn how to throw knives with my hands when I have my mind?” As if you needed to prove your point to her, three knives flew from the table behind you straight to the target. _Bull’s eye._

Her smile dripped with amusement, eyes not straying from yours as she walked closer, her palm opening, fingers flexing, green magnetic energy wrapping around them as the knives disconnected from the target, cutting through the air to land in her waiting hand. You gulped, blood rushing immediately to your clit as it throbbed with a growing need. “There’s nothing wrong with learning new things and enhancing your skill set.” Her tone was light and teasing, and if you weren’t looking at her you’d be able to hear the smile in her voice, but instead you saw it-bright with an underlying hint of mischief. Within seconds and with two flicks of her wrist, the knives she grabbed were spot on the target with painful accuracy. She came closer to you as she retrieved the knife from the wall again, almost startling you when she opens your own hand and places it there, her hand resting on top of it, on top of yours-her eyes dark and playful. You huff, “It’s still frustrating. I’m never gonna get it right.”

She cups your hand in hers, wrapping your fingers around the knife for you. “Let me show you.” Twisting you around so your back is to her front-which was so softly pressed into you that you ached to lean back into her, to feel more of her-her hand trails along your arm, making your breathing hitch, as she lifts and aims it towards the target. She tells you what to do, guiding you through it and showing you how to hold the knife and when to release. You’re barely listening and praying to every living god there is that she doesn’t notice your breathing quicken, your chest slightly heaving, or that you lean back into her _just a bit_ because you just _can’t help it_.

It was like a moth to a flame. You didn’t understand why but you found yourself drawn into her every single time.

Heat radiates off of her, or maybe it’s just you, as she leans up, her voice close to your ear as she hums, her hand on yours, “Now, flick your wrist like this, calculated and with the right amount of force and… release it.” For the first time, of your own physical ability, your knife sticks its landing in the target. “Good girl.” Your whole body shudders, you don’t- _can’t_ -express any pride at your success because she’s so close, her scent invading your nostrils and- _Good girl_. You swear you wanted to melt right then and there.

“L-Lorna.” She hums, and you bite back a whine because you’re so fucking _needy_ for her and it should be shameful how your body reacts just being _close_ to her when all she’s physically done is hold your hand and touch your arm. You were absolutely gagging for her to touch you more, and you didn’t even care. “Please.” Pulling you flush against her, her hand holds your jaw in place as she kisses you, it hits you way too late that this is the first time you’ve kissed because it feels way too _familiar_ , like you’ve been doing it forever, like she’s known your body forever, how to wring you inside out and leave you fucked out and needy-all for _her_.

A moan sounds from deep within you at the taste of her when she slips her tongue into your mouth, the languid movements against yours dominant and sure. She too lets out a small moan at the taste of you, her free hand cupping your pussy over your athletic leggings. You can’t help but buck against her hand, eager for more, whimpering into her mouth as you feel the slightest bit of pressure.

The pressure of her hand on your pussy increases as you whine needily into her mouth, _please_ , still grinding wantonly against her hand. She covers your mouth with her own at the mewl you release when her hand slips into your leggings, fingers finding your clit easily-like she’s done this a million times before. She makes no comment about your lack of underwear as she purrs, “This all for me?” In reference to your arousal soaking her fingers as she plunges two fingers in your cunt, immediately finding the perfect rhythm as they curl and thrust in time with the way she fucks your mouth with her tongue.

Your lips are wet and numb as you pull away to breathe, “Y-Yes. Please.” She laughs, the pace of her fingers quickening as she fucks you, repeatedly and mercilessly hitting your g-spot. She shushes you as you cry out, “Gotta stay quiet, baby.” You question whether or not she really wants you to stay quiet as she continues driving her fingers in and out of you.

You _really_ start to question as she adds a third finger, her pace not faltering for one second. The added stretch adds to the intensity of how she’s manipulating your cunt, and your legs are shaking as you cry out, “Oh my God.” Her lips are warm as she kisses you again, teeth sinking into your bottom lip as she pulls away-you almost come right on the spot as two of her fingers slide into your mouth. This way your mewls are muffled as you clench around her fingers, that coil inside of you springing tighter and tighter and tighter until-it releases.

Again you find yourself gushing around Lorna’s fingers buried inside you, this time with more of her fingers in your mouth muffling your cries. She watches as tears leak from the corners of your eyes while you shake and shudder as you buck your hips against her hand. Her whispers of praise are sweet as she rides you through the shockwaves of your orgasm. “Shh, that’s a good girl.” You can’t help but clench around her fingers at the name, and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Lorna either.

A minute later and you whimper as her fingers leave your mouth and hold your jaw again, pulling you in for a deep kiss as she removes her fingers-soaked with your arousal-from your leggings. Her hand stays gripped on your jaw as she pulls away, eyes dark with lust as she searches yours, hand lifting as she sucks the three fingers that were inside of you, into her mouth, licking them clean.

“Fuck.” She was going to be the death of you. 

 

 

Later that night in her room, you’re stuck on her, skin to skin and lips to lips with her chest flush against yours and her hand in your hair tugging on the strands. Your body shudders underneath hers as she leaves kisses on your neck as she shimmies her way down, down, down until she’s face to face with your pussy. Her hands push on the backs of your thighs until your legs are lifted and sitting above her shoulders as she comes closer. The pads of your feet rest on her back, toes digging into the skin as her tongue flicks teasingly over your clit before parting your lips and licking over the entirety of your cunt-lapping up the wetness that was there. She was _really_ going to be the death of you.

Your head throws back on the pillow beneath it, hair flying in your face as you moan her name while she sucks on your clit. Her fingers slip into your hand, pulling them away from the sheets that you were fisting, and she intertwines your fingers together. Her other hand trails upward to your breast, squeezing the supple flesh there and pinching your nipple. One hand is gentle and the other is relentless as she all but devours you. It all feels too good, the sharp sucking of her lips on your clit as she tongue-fucks you and squeezes at your breast, leaving little indentations in your skin with her blunt nails. You’re nearly sobbing underneath her, so close to the edge you could reach out and touch it, and as your eyes flick down to hers, the look of pure unadulterated lust that’s there is enough to push you straight over the edge as she pinches your nipple again.

You come on her tongue with a loud cry, your thigh jerking on her shoulder and tears leaking from your eyes yet again. She leaves you nearly on the cusp of another orgasm as she cleans you up of your juices. Her thumb slides beneath her lip and she sticks it into her mouth as she stares down at you, fucked out once again, “So sweet.” Your breath is still hitching and chest is still heaving as she pulls you into her chest, kissing the nape of your neck and brushing your hair back until you fall asleep. 

 

 

A voice in your head is calling for you, soft and lilting, and it gets louder as your consciousness slowly returns to you. Your nose twitches in time with your thigh as you feel a tickle on your skin. _Come on, baby, wake up._

A whimper leaves you as your mind registers that the tickle was actually Lorna’s fingers ghosting along the underside of your breast. You can hear the smile in her voice as she speaks again, nails passing over your hardening nipple. Her chuckle is airy when you shudder at the feeling, and she does it again and again until your eyes are half-lidded and you’re simultaneously arching into and away from her touch. Your clit tingles as she does it again, a small whine leaving you as you flush. You’re only slightly embarrassed at how you’re writhing just because you have sensitive nipples, but she loves playing with you-finding out all of your sweetest and most sensitive spots, and using them to her advantage. You can feel the slick of your arousal growing between your thighs and you bite your lip harshly, trying to contain your neediness that she somehow stirred up so _easily_.

She loves how much of an effect she has on you-just the slightest touch, lick, or thrust and she has you mewling for her. She’s always been very confident, but nothing makes her feel surer of herself than having you writhing and whining beneath her, _for_ her. The sun’s appearance comes slowly as you buck into her hand. It hits you then that you’re both still very naked, and you consider yourself wide awake as she pulls you further into her body, wanting you as close as humanly-or _nonhumanly_ -possible. Your legs spread open, one falling over hers behind you. This grants her more access to your pussy and you almost whine when she doesn’t move from lightly rubbing your clit. “Please.” Your voice cracks as you try to refrain from begging-although you were already painfully close to doing so.

She doesn’t budge and although you can’t see her face, she’s great at disguising her emotions, her voice nonchalant and casual when she asks, “What baby? Tell me what you want, pretty girl.” She chuckles when you whine and wiggle in her arms and she kisses your neck as she teases you, “Can’t understand that, want to try again?” Her hand is _right_   _there_ , fingers ghosting over your pussy lips and not budging no matter how much you wiggle and whine. “Please, your fingers, I- please touch me.” “But I _am_ touching you.” Wow, you really rolled right into that one. The growl that leaves you is albeit weak and unconvincing but she’s quick to pinch your hardening nipple, shushing you when you whimper.

“Don’t be rude baby. Tell me what you want.” The words are slow with a menacing undertone, as if this is your last chance. “Please, _please_ fuck me with your fingers.” The last word is barely out of your mouth before she’s slipping a finger into your wet heat. The relief of waiting is almost instant, and Lorna kisses your neck sweetly as a reward. The satisfaction doesn’t last for long. In fact her moves have only gotten more torturous-one finger thrusting into you slowly as she rubs lightly on your clit.

“L-Lorna, please, more please.” She obliges you by slipping another finger into you, index joining her middle as she pumps them slowly, deliberately. The walls of your cunt hug her fingers while you still buck your hips against her hand, still wanting more.

“Lorna.” She hums absentmindedly-as if she doesn’t know what she’s doing. That’s when it hits you that she’s purposefully teasing you-she has been all along. You should have known, every single move she makes is always calculated and thought through. It’s no wonder since that night she crowded you into a corner, every move she’s made was purposeful in trying to rile you up-the flexing of her fingers, putting on a show at training, even putting them in your mouth to quiet you down. You’ve only fucked three times and she’s nearly figured out everything that makes you wet.

Now she’s less eager in giving you exactly what you want, instead making you work for it and _beg_ for it. Her fingers curl into you once and then twice, making you curse and shudder. “Please,” _God, she was too fucking good_ , “Lorna please. I want- need more.” Sweat beads at your hairline as you plead some more. Pleads turn into moans as the pace of her fingers quicken, the sound of your juices squelching around your fingers making your face heat up. Moans of _Lorna_ and _please_ and _more_ leave you in earnest before she gives you more, her strokes deep and languid while you grind wantonly into her hand.

“You’ve got a thing for my fingers don’t you, pretty girl?” You don’t think twice as you whine _yes_ , moaning as her hand leaves your breast to pull your head back by the strands of your hair so she can suck on your neck, fingers driving in and out of you and curling into that spot that makes you see stars. She has you on the cusp of an orgasm, carefully keeping you there, that place where you’re almost _there_ but not quite. Your head was spinning, skin prickling, and breath hitching as you melted into her-a mere puddle of _please_ and _oh god_ and _Lorna_. She has you nice and dizzy and near the brink of tears as she thumbs your clit with a little more force, fingers thrusting in the kind of rhythm that says she’s done teasing.

Pulling your head back further, she sucks your bottom lip between her lips, swallowing your whines as she quickens her pace to where she’s nearly ramming her fingers into your pussy. Your mind is hazy and her lips are sweet compared to the rough, but oh so delicious, movements of her fingers. The sun is peeking through the curtains, casting light onto your bare bodies as her lips pull far enough from yours so she can whisper, “Come on my fingers, baby.” Your walls clench immediately but don’t slow her down by any means as she fucks you through your orgasm.

Tears collect on your eyelashes as you shake in her arms. How come every orgasm she gives you leaves you in tears? You don’t know but you also don’t care because its so _good_ - _she’s_ so good. More than good, she was fucking amazing. 

 

 

It had been two weeks since that morning.

Life turned out to be the biggest cockblock ever. Between the influx of mutants into the underground and training and damn near _everything_ , you barely had any time to even speak more than five sentences to her. Either you were needed by someone or she was needed by someone, and it was starting to drive you mad. You take your frustrations out in training, exasperation being the force behind every knife you threw and sweating out your sexual frustration through exercise-or trying to anyway.

So when you found yourself out at Tex's Lounge having a little night out with some other friends, your entire upper body tensed when Lorna found her way into the seat right next to you. You were in one of your favorite dresses and she in her favorite ripped jeans. Minutes later, your muscles relaxed as you got more comfortable, but no less aware of her, especially with being in such close proximity.

It had been the longest two weeks of your life.

So when you felt the side of her thigh, a super convenient rip in her jeans that let her skin press against yours, you couldn’t control the effect her touch had on you.

And it was just her fucking _thigh_ against yours, but you couldn’t control the involuntary twitch of your leg. Downing the rest of your cocktail, you force yourself to participate in the loud outgoingness of your friends. It was just a press of her leg against yours, it probably wasn’t even a conscious move, right?

You should’ve known better.

Nothing Lorna ever did to you didn’t have an ulterior motive. You were almost itching to want to know what she was going to do next, and where you would find yourself in the next hour or two. Nothing could have prepared you when you felt the unmistakable feeling of her fingers trailing along the inside of your leg.

Shuddering almost immediately, you shot her a quick glare only to find out she wasn’t even looking at you. Your heart was beating faster so when a tray came by you were quick to grab another drink, taking a few generous gulps.

If anything, it didn’t help or do anything but make you hotter. Heat crawled up your neck and to your face as her fingers trailed higher, pushing your dress up the further they go. It was almost embarrassing how quickly your undies began to dampen. Two weeks was way too fucking long.

The rational part of your brain told you to push her hand away, that you are in a _public_ setting and surrounded by friends but, you couldn’t listen to ration or reason. Your skin prickled and the pace of your breathing quickened at the debauchery of it all, because of course she _would_ tease you damn near anywhere, and you just _knew_ that she was itching for you too. Itching to see you try and hide your nearly impossible to hide reactions your body and face gives at her touch.

You’d be lying if you said the prospect didn’t excite you too. It was almost as if you were suddenly disconnected with your atmosphere, all that was running through your mind was _Lorna, Lorna, Lorna_. You couldn’t focus on anything with her fingers stroking your thigh when you’d been feening for her touch ever since that morning you spent in her bed skin to skin in her arms and wrapped around her fingers.

Participating in conversation didn’t help either, because right in the middle of a sentence is when Lorna decided it was the perfect time to ghost her middle finger over your clit. The words die in your throat as your brain short-circuits, and it takes a good minute to pull yourself together and say _no, I’m fine, really_.

As a glass of water was passed your way you eagerly welcomed it, all but downing it and letting your cold fingers press against your neck and forehead, searching for some kind of relief. Nearly every inch of you was lit up with desire, and the more pressure Lorna applied to your clit the more you ached to leave the bar and head home for the night.

“Lorna, stop.” You seethe, quickly covering up your scowl with a smile. Her eyes were playful and mocking all at once as she scoffed, “You want me to _stop_ touching you? That’s a first.”

Despite her words, all actions cease immediately, her fingers leaving your clit and hand removing itself from between the apex of your thighs.

In one of your wildest dreams you would’ve loved for her to keep going, teasing you above your underwear then underneath, and sliding a finger into your heat as you do your best to pretend as if you weren’t dripping with arousal. You would’ve _loved_ to lift your leg and cross it over hers, giving her more access to fingerfuck you under the table. But you knew you wouldn’t be able to keep yourself under control, all she had already done is stroke your bare thigh, the pads of her fingers nearing the edge of your underwear between your thighs and your heart was pounding, blood buzzing in your ears. You were barely able to keep up with conversation just being next to her. You physically ached to be underneath her, naked as she pulled noises out of you from deep within your chest.

To your misfortune the night seemed to drag on forever, the longer you were sat there the harder it was to ignore the wetness that pooled in your underwear. Lorna didn’t touch you again and as grateful as you were, you were also irritated. Part of you wished she would’ve kept going, pinching your clit through the fabric so she could hear you bite back a whimper. It becomes increasingly clear that she intended to tease you and leave you high and dry. While you loved it, you also fucking hated it.

You all couldn’t get back home fast enough. It almost seemed purposeful how Lorna was avoiding you trying to catch her eye. Horny and irritated, you all but stormed off to your room, toeing off your shoes and throwing your back onto your bed. You didn’t bother with removing your dress or underwear as you ghosted your own fingers over your clit, whimpering as you began rubbing small circles around it, the wet seat of your undies providing a tingly feeling.

“Couldn’t be patient and wait for me, huh, pretty girl?” Your hips buck instinctively at the sound of her voice as your eyes fall on her. To your surprise-and hers-you don’t stop touching yourself, you’re too desperate to start the fire to stop now. She stalks into the room, a smirk on her lips and her eyes not leaving yours as she pulls a chair up to the foot of the bed. Your legs spread open wider to allow the entirety of her figure to be seen between your legs.

You were quick to stop the slight teasing you had started and opted for a faster pace, moaning at the stimulation your aching clit was receiving. Your hips rolled out of their own volition, grinding against the needy movements of your fingers.

Lorna was super attentive, if you weren’t so turned on you might’ve been a little unnerved by her gaze. She was three feet away from where you were spread out on the bed, dress rucked up and legs open wide, on display for her. If only you could just get _there_ , you’d be able to really give her a show.

Well you weren’t getting anywhere rubbing over your underwear, so you slip your fingers inside, whimpering as they make direct contact with your clit. Sounds of your pussy squelching filled the slowly darkening room, and Lorna made herself comfortable in the chair. Suddenly you hated being under her scrutinizing gaze as you struggled to work yourself into an orgasm. If she could tell that you were struggling-and you think she definitely could-she didn’t say a word.

Huffing out a breath you start rubbing your clit with three fingers instead of two, hoping with all you had that you don’t completely embarrass yourself in front of her. But it was becoming increasingly difficult, and when your wrist started cramping up, you broke. “Lorna… please. Want you.”

“Nah, looks to me like you’ve got the hang of it. Go ahead baby, show me how you get off when you think of me.” _God, she was so fucking cocky_. But you’d be lying if you said you didn’t love it, in fact, you _really_ loved it. Your eyes don’t stray from hers as you rub your clit frantically, your pussy clenching involuntarily as if it _knew_ how close it was to what it really wanted- _Lorna’s fingers buried deep inside to the last knuckle._

You were so needy for her it hurt, and you were so close to saying fuck it and just start groveling for her to help. So you do. You can’t even help how whiny you sound, somewhere deep down, you knew she must love it-if the fire that sparked in her eyes whenever you did was any indication.

“Lorna, c’mon please.” You wonder distantly how you must look from her perspective, underwear soaked, hair a mess as you grind into your hand _searching_ for friction and begging her to help you. Tears gather slowly in your eyes as you keep begging, “Please? I wanna come- I _need_ to come.”

She leans forward, arms bearing down on the top of her thighs as her eyes narrow, watching as your hips jerk. She doesn’t say anything as she places her hand on the bed, palm out with two fingers pointed upwards. You have an idea of what she wants you to do and a quick image of it flashing in the front of your mind has you breathing heavily. She confirms your assumptions when she speaks, low and smooth, “You wanna come so bad? Ride my fingers.”

Your thighs shake at the underlying command of her words, and as if your body had a mind of its own, you rid yourself of your underwear, pulling your legs up and slipping the flimsy and soaked material off of you and throwing it to the side. You find yourself sitting up and sliding forward till you were hovered above her fingers. She didn’t move an inch as she looked up at you. Spreading your thighs makes your dress rise higher, baring your hips, and your toes curl as you lower yourself onto her fingers. You can barely hear the groan that comes from her at the feeling of your heat, tight and sopping wet, over the whine that leaves you at finally receiving what your pussy’s been craving. You start off slow, hips lifting and dropping as her fingers drag against your walls. It feels different, a _good_ different, than when she fucks you herself, but this, riding her fingers as she watches you is, frankly fucking amazing.

You don’t realize that you had closed your eyes until they open a fraction to the sight of hunger in Lorna’s eyes. The look is so strong, her gaze ever unwavering and it has you riding them faster, moaning as that fire that had been simmering for so long was finally growing. It makes you even more desperate as you begin fucking yourself on her fingers, breasts spilling out of your dress but you don’t even care because you needed this, _her_ so bad-still need her so bad.

Repetitive moans and whines of her name tumble from your lips as you come closer and closer to the edge with each roll of your hips, begging to be pushed over it. “Please, please, please.” The movement of your hips slow momentarily as you reach down to her hand and pull up a third finger to join the two, and she lets you, still content in watching you desperately try to get off on her fingers.

A sob escapes you as your cunt adjusts to the stretch, and it gets louder as you resume your previous pace. Your clit begs for attention as it throbs, and you don’t think twice as you bring your fingers back to rub it. Your pace stutters as you chase your orgasm and it nearly makes you black out with its intensity, in fact, you’re not fully sure that you _didn’t_ black out. You come with a scream of her name as you gush around her fingers, sobbing as shockwaves roll through you. Your mind feels as if its floating, and you whimper when you feel Lorna pull her fingers out of you with a rush of your juices following them.

You’re yanked straight out of your floaty headspace when Lorna has you flipped over to your front with your ass in the air. “Did you like riding my fingers, pretty girl?” She asks, even though she very well knows that you did. “Y-Yes, oh god-!” Your brain short-circuits when she licks up your cunt, her tongue teasingly rolling over your clit, lapping up your juices, thrusting into you-and you _feel_ more than hear her chuckle darkly at your whines-before she’s pressing it against the puckered skin of your ass.

“Oh god, Lorna.”

Her tongue is warm as it circles the tight rim once more, as she’s obviously taking a lot of pleasure at the whimpers it causes. The backs of your thighs quiver under her hands as her nails dig into the skin there, and you can’t control the buck of your hips against her face when she sucks sharply on your clit. You nearly pass out from the stimulation when you feel the pressure of her thumb increase on your tight hole, rubbing the saliva that remained around it. Her tongue flicks at your clit relentlessly as her thumb teases your ass. She almost catches you off guard when she pulls one of your hands from the sheets and to your cunt, voice breathy when she murmurs, “Be a good girl and play with this little clit for me.”

She guides two of your fingers to the sensitive nub, demonstrating how she wants you to rub it-with slow, steady, and even strokes. Her thumb gets coated in your slick before it comes back to your ass, applying pressure and keeping it stimulated. Your thighs are still shaking as your entire cunt throbs and then clenches, the fire in the pool of your stomach neither growing nor shrinking as your fingers slip over your clit _slow_ and _steady_ and _torturous_. Her left hand squeezes your ass cheek as she thrusts her tongue into your cunt, groaning when you squeeze around her. The thrusts of her tongue match the strokes of your fingers on your clit as she rubs firm circles right on the puckered skin of your tight hole. Her thumb teases you, pushing against you as if she’s going to slip it inside, it’s just grazing the fence of _almost_ and when you involuntarily jerk against her, you cry out as her thumb enters you. “L-Lorna… oh my god.”

An impending orgasm barrels towards you, somehow quick and slow at the same time and Lorna knows and can feel it too. “Come on baby, come on my tongue.” The drag of your fingers on your clit stutters but Lorna tongue-fucking you while pushing her thumb deeper into your ass is more than enough to send you over the edge.

It washes over you in waves, thighs trembling and ready to give out as you sob into your sheets, toes curling so hard they almost cramp as you release onto Lorna’s tongue. She hums happily at the taste of you, as if she could never get enough, eagerly lapping up every drop that you give her. She’s more than generous as she cleans up every inch of you, even licking broad stripes over your cunt and ass as she’s momentarily enthralled by the immediate twitch of your thigh at the feeling.

Tears stain the sheets below you as you whine and pull away from her, unable to take anymore. Your body takes the longest time to come down from its high, and the rate of your heartbeat slows down as Lorna helps you out of your dress and into a t-shirt you had hanging off of a chair. You don’t even have to ask her to stay, because she does. 

 

 

Sweat beads on your hairline as you breathe heavily, struggling to stay fully present as your body racks with strange yet pleasurable sensations.

Yet again, you were face down and ass up for Lorna, your ass being at the focal point. She had yet again made you tell her exactly what you want-which you dreaded but kind of loved, the slight humiliation adding to the arousal of it all-and then she didn’t give in until you begged. So here you were, quickly approaching the feeling of being fucked out, your cunt throbbing and beyond soaked as Lorna fucked your ass with her fingers.

Lorna was an absolute fucking tease of a woman.

While you were begging and whining for her to finger your ass, she was circling the rim of it with her tongue. Pressing against the sensitive skin, nudging it with the tip of her tongue and lapping at it-almost as if she were eating your pussy. Then, once she was satisfied with your pleading, she took one finger-coated in lube-and played with the tight ring of muscle until you began whimpering.

Initial entry really wasn’t much, her finger slid into you easily as you tried to relax, only clenching every lower muscle as she began to thrust it. More lube squirted onto your ass as she added a second finger, and you could _hear_ the smirk in her voice at your loud cry, “Good girl.”

Your ass clenched around her fingers once she started thrusting them again, and it felt like you could come from that alone. Her fingers thrust deeper inside you, pulling moans and sounds from your chest that you weren’t able to hold back. Her free hand was resting on your back, rubbing up and down your spine soothingly to keep you relaxed, but when your moans became more insistent she removed it. Up until then your cunt had been involuntarily clenching on air-until they weren’t.

You all but _sob_ when she shoves two fingers into your sopping heat, setting her usual rhythm-deep and languid plunges that ended with a point as she hits that spot deep inside you with a painful accuracy with every thrust. Your vision is foggy even as your eyes are closed, and your head swims as she sends you into your first orgasm of the night.

Your thighs shake and toes cramp as it hits you, washing over you like an ice cold bucket of water. The sound that it tears from you sounds more like a scream than a moan, and Lorna’s fingers never stop moving as she fucks you through your orgasm. You’re certain that you black out from the intensity when she sucks your clit between her lips, tongue flicking over the sensitive nub. Her fingers fuck your cunt and ass relentlessly and when she adds a third finger to your pussy, you explode into a mess of tears and incoherent whines that borderline on screams of her name-half muffled by the pillow underneath you.

Very distantly you can hear your pussy squelching around her fingers as the shockwaves of what you’re certain is the most powerful orgasm you’ve _ever_ had wracks through your body from your fingers to your toes. You whimper as you become aware of the fact that your inner thighs are _coated_ and _dripping_ with your juices and you think you’d might be embarrassed if you weren’t so unbelievably _gone_.

Lorna pulls you over to your back, smile triumphant as ever when she shows you how you also covered her hand with your cum. “Such a good girl, squirting all over my fingers.”

She licks the palm of her hand clean, leaving three fingers just for you, and strokes your cheek when you take them into your mouth eagerly, sucking your release from them while keeping your eyes on hers. Her lips are soft as she pulls you in for a kiss, sucking your tongue into her mouth and moaning as she tastes you.

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments! i love kudos but i love comments even more, because it makes me feel good and keeps the creative fire burning :)  
> now i'm about to go stress over this second part HEH


End file.
